A New Year's Resolution
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This fic is about a child called Duo who never really fitted in, longing for something he couldn't name, now at a party of a friend,hidden secrets,forbidden magic, will Duo find what he's looking for.


Note: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, and probably never will but I can dream can't I?  
  
Warning: This story contains Yaoi, basically 1x2 coupling so if you don't malexmale   
  
Relationships, don't read this fanfic.  
  
Rating: ? -Not sure about this one but for now it's for everybody  
  
  


**A New Year's Resolution  
  
  
**

Prologue: My New Year's Resolution  
  


_"My new year's resolution is,  
to find true happiness, and  
help my loved ones do the same."  
  
_

  
Flashback: A few minutes ago  
  
Duo's POV:  
  
I ran outside to escape the party and embrace the wraith of mother nature. There was a snow storm going on outside and everything was covered with blankets of snow. It was beautiful. I have always loved winter for some reason, it holds such wonder and innocence that you don't see much in the world anymore. Especially the snow, I always loved playing in the snow even with no home to go back to, nothing upset me if there snow on the ground. I sigh as a cold crisp winds blows towards me, chilling me to the bone but still I move closer to my destination.   
I wanted to see the famous crystal angel sculpture that the Winner's mansion was famous for. I never really liked dress-up parties, the atmosphere was so boring and the people there couldn't seem to act normal. The only reason, I was here was because my bestfriend Quatre invited to his home for the reunion of his family, he wanted me to come because he felt like I was part of family. I feel the same, I know this place like the back of my hand and I love Quatre like a brother but I always felt empty even here, it's as though I was missing something important. As I walked, I closed my eyes and just let my legs take me to where I needed to go. They never strayed me wrong before.  
The cold breeze nipped my delicate skin and I couldn't help but shiver. My mind conjured a warm fire and the illusion helped me feel warmer as I walked along. I finally came to a stop in front of tall building, that sorta resembled a church but I knew better, this place was build to protect the angel statue against intruders. Only the pure of heart and body can enter this building, sadly no one can seem to enter it but me, probably since I been sheltered from the world, my whole life. I walked closer to the entrance, I felt the familiar warm wave scan over me and a soft voice murmers "Enter Duo." As I was about to teleport inside, I heard a voice calling for me, I recognized the voice as Quatre, my bestfriend who's a couple of years older than me but you can't tell, he looks innocent enough to be my age but he's a party animal. Sorta surprising if you consider the environment he grew up in.   
"Duo what are you doing here? Your missing the party." Quatre retorted as he saw he. I laughed and replied smugly "I guess Trowa wasn't there huh?" Quatre blushed and shook his head, Trowa was his boyfriend. I got the two together actually, it was fate that brought those two together, I just helped it along. Quatre's bright blue eyes suddenly widened as he took in the surroundings, I felt the lecture coming before he could utter a word. "Duo, you know your not allowed to be here, it's dangerous here. I wouldn't want you to be hurt for doing something stupid, you know you shouldn't be wondering off anyway. So come on, let's go back to the party." He offered as he send a brilliant smile my way. I couldn't help, but smile back and replied "Sure I be there in a minute, I just want to visit the angel, I feel at peace near it." Quatre smiled and murmered "Is that the reason you always come here?" I nodded my head and touched the entrance to the Angel shrine and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a pondering Quatre.  
I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, and found the crystal angel sculpture in front of me. I smiled as the soothing feeling fell over me and as I touched cool surface, a bright light engulfed me and I vanished.  
  
-TBC  
  
  
**  
  
**


End file.
